Mizuko Yuki
Mizuko Yuki (雪水子) is a kunoichi of Kirigakure's Yuki Clan and is the younger sister of Kiyomi Yuki and Raiden Yuki. She is now currently the squad leader of Team 17. Background Mizuko grew up in a snowy village in the Land of Water, lacking a father figure as he died in the war. Mizuko grew up with her two older siblings, Kiyomi Yuki, and Raiden Yuki. She grew up with her cousins, Aiko and Haku, and her mother Mizu Yuki. When she grew up she was close to all of her relatives and liked the village she grew up in even though she was poor. She also grew up hearing many stories about Gato and the Land of Water. When she moved to the Leaf Village, she wasn't as outgoing or social as her sister or brother, who quickly made friends because of how open they were. When Kiyomi went to Hinata Hyuga's house, Mizuko came to because their mother had to go run errands and that left Mizuko with Kiyomi. Bored of watching her sister, Mizuko decided to walk around the house and met Hanabi Hyuga, whom she ended up becoming close friends with. There, she started to believe that everyone's fates were set yet still believed in a sense of freedom. She also seemed to be jealous of how powerful her siblings were becoming compared to her, but Kiyomi proved Mizuko wrong by saying that she had better self-control than her and Raiden, proving she would become an even better shinobi than they would and that she would exceed everyone's expectations. This made her determined to protect and surpass her older siblings and grew up believing that people should never give up. Personality Mizuko is a kind, polite, and respectful young girl. She always uses proper honorifics and usually never speaks her mind she is calmer than her older siblings and isn't as bold or outspoken as Kiyomi and Raiden are. She also comes off as friendly and cheerful. Kiyomi stated that Mizuko would become a better shinobi than people expected her to be since she seemingly had good self-control. She can, however, be rather blunt at times. She also seems to adore her older sister and cares for her loved ones more than her self at times, something that makes her siblings proud. She was shown to have a sense of jealousy towards her siblings because of their power. Mizuko is usually very quiet and is not too social. She sometimes has a sense of sass when alone with her sister, brother, and mother or when her siblings' friends are over. She also seems to get along well with Hanabi Hyuga and is one her close friends. Kiba Inuzuka sometimes jokes and says it's cute that Hinata and Kiyomi are close friends and their little sisters' are too. Not only that, but he also says that Kiyomi and Mizuko have the same age difference as Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, which is five years. She also seemed to bare a dislike for fighting and wanted to become a medical-nin so she would not have to worry about fighting when she first got into a battle and she also wanted to help heal her comrades and people she cared for rather than fighting on the front lines in battle. Appearance Mizuko is a petite young woman with fair skin, straight black hair and blue eyes. Overall, she bears a strong resemblance to her mother, especially in her adulthood. In Part I, she was seen wearing a pink and yellow kimono with a blue obi around her waist and black shinobi sandals. During Part II, she wore a purple kimono that reached down to her knees and a black obi with a pink cord around it and the same sandals. She also wore a yellow headband. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War she wore a short-sleeved yellow dress that went down to her knees with a black obi around her waist. The color of her sandals changed to dark blue and her hair became slightly longer and she wore it in a side ponytail. During Boruto, the tips of her hair were dyed pink. This is a trait shared by her big brother and older cousin since the tips of Raiden's hair are blue, and Aiko's front hair bangs have red streaks through them. Abilities As a member of the Yuki Clan Mizuko is undoubtedly skilled. She is also a jonin teacher, proving her power. She is first shown to be weak and timid but grew to be strong. Physical Prowess Like her siblings, Mizuko's sheer speed makes her deadly and dangerous in battle. Her speed alone can tire out someone and it is enough for her to defeat someone with despite her weakness in physical strength. Also, like her siblings, Mizuko's tremendous speed reaches even more levels when using her clan's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. She can travel between her mirrors with extraordinary speeds. She is also very agile and has good reflexes and reaction speed. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being a member of the Yuki Clan, Mizuko's main weapon in battle was obviously her utilization of wind and water natured chakra to create the Ice Release. She could use special jutsu such as the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Though not confirmed, Raiden has hinted that Mizuko could Certain-Kill Ice Spears. She can also use her two natures separately, though she does not seem to know any wind style ninjutsu and can only use one water style jutsu. This shows she is more reliant on her Kekkei Genkai than it's two original natures. Part I Chunin Exams ''Main Article: Chunin Exams Mizuko watched the final round of the Chunin Selection Exams with her mother and big brother. She made comments about how she was excited to graduate from the academy with Hanabi Hyuga and become a genin to take part in the chunin exams like her older siblings. She also playfully and teasingly stated that she was also eager to watch Kiyomi's match since she was able to defeat Raiden, leaving her brother flustered and embarrassed. Getting what she asked for, Kiyomi's match against Itsuki left Mizuko nearly speechless. She was amazed at how Kiyomi managed to overpower her friend and was also impressed by the amount of strength Kiyomi used to win. She didn't understand the lack of strategy and was slightly upset at her mother for saying her sister could have done better. Mizuko eventually seemed to understand that strategy was important, but still thought that her sister did a good job in her match against Itsuki. Konoha Crush ''Main Article: Konoha Crush '' Mizuko was seen being protected from the attacks of several shinobi, thanks to Mizu, and was later seen attending Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral mourning the loss of her Hokage. Search for Tsunade ''Main Article: Search for Tsunade '' Mizuko was seen at Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as Fifth Hokage, alongside her family. Part II Trivia * The name "Mizuko" (水子) means "water child". Funilly enough, her mother's name was Mizu and the suffix "ko" in Japanese means "child" This makes the name "Mizuko" mean "water child". Her surname "Yuki" means "snow" (雪) * Mizuko's Japanese voice actor, Kiyomi Asai, has the same first name has her older sister. * Mizuko is very similar to her friend Hanabi. They both have older sisters by five years, are noted to be exceptionally talented, and are jonin teachers for a squad of three girls. * Mizuko is one day younger than Hanabi. All these similarities between Hanabi and Mizuko were done intentionally by Mizuko's creator, Valerie. Mizuko's character was based on Hanabi's. * According to the databook(s): ** Mizuko's hobbies are reading and shopping ** Mizuko bears a dislike for fighting and really doesn't wish to fight anyone because of this. ** Mizuko's favorite food are ramen, rice, and dango, while her least favorites are anything too spicy or too bitter. ** Mizuko's favorite word is "''love" (愛 ai). Quotes *(To Mizu, about Kiyomi and Raiden) ''"Mother, I love Kiyomi and Raiden but, I feel weak compared to them! I want you to train me! I want to surpass them!" '' *(To Aiko, about her and Kiyomi) ''"Aiko, you and big sister are two people I want to defeat. I want to be so strong and smart, yet so beautiful and loyal, just like you two!" '' *(To Raiden, regarding him, Kiyomi, Aiko, and their friends) ''"What?! Raiden, you Kiyomi, and Aiko are so mischievous! I can't even believe that I look up to people like you sometimes, you know that? You three and your silly friends... how can someone be so powerful and so troublesome at the same time? Well, say something, you idiot!" '' Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Yuki Category:Konohagakure